


The Deep Blue Sea Full Of Love

by TyrahFire



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, Sea Monsters, mermans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrahFire/pseuds/TyrahFire
Summary: {Slow updates because of school}Akihito knew that being a Mer can come with some life-threatening situations. So when he ventures off far from his home and into the burliest mers. He knows that his virgin ass will be ripped away from him and into the hands of their leader. He did not sign up for this as his life plan stated that he was going to marry a mermaid, not a hot merman.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	The Deep Blue Sea Full Of Love

"FUCK YOU!"

The merman screamed to the assholes in front of him. With his glistening blue gradient tail that went alongside his eyes; he was told by many that he looked like a perfect doll. Too bad that this supposedly 'doll' had a temper similar to that of a hissing cat.

Today was no different when he walked up to the most profitable bar to scout for any illegal business lurking around. Though being catcalled by others and then called a slut wasn't on his schedule which really just made him in the mood to scream at the shitheads. They just couldn't comprehend the fact that he was naturally good looking without having a sea witch bless him with a potion.

He looked them in the eye and scoffed and mumbled a series of swear words that only them could hear.

It's never a good idea is to provoke someone with a big stature compared to your own, but Akihito never had a button to stop these irrational thoughts from clouding his mind. This chain reaction just further proved what others said not to do and he hoped he can get that through his head before he ends up killing himself.

Sarami's face turned from smug to downright pissed as he hooked his fist to deliver a punch. Sora tried to calm him down but ended up getting shoved towards Ikari. Ikari was bulldozed from the weight of Sora and fell onto the guard that was coming over to see the situation. The guard was already curios but grew even more agitated and pulled Ikari off of him.

Everything around him began to speed up and it wasn't so easy to grasp what appened after he was tackled down along with the others. One thing he did remember even during the chaos of others screaming a bunch of Billy goat shit is that they charged him with disturbing the peace and illegal possession of firearms. The assholes still had the guts to put the blame on him when they searched through them and found some pistols. He was dragged into an available juvenile cell and was now just waiting for his parents to come pick him up.

He, Takaba Akihito, was 23 years old and felt a little disbelief that they thought he was younger than 18. He would become laughing stock to his friends if they ever found out. Akihito did have thoughts of escaping the dirty cell so he wouldn't have to face his parents disappointed expressions. They probably were going to order him to live with them again since this was the third time.

With this in mind, Akihito got up and looked around the area he would stay in for a few hours. It was littered with trash, graffiti in reachable places, high up in the ceilings was seaweed; it looked like a pig's pen just without the animals. He located the window with enough space between the bars to slither through them.

The guards were stupid enough to not take his small stature into consideration.

Akihito swam towards the window and squeezed his body through the thin gap. He fistbumped the water once he made it to the other side and quickly swam home. Akihito was torn between leaving without saying anything to his loving parents and friends that were with him most of his life. He chose to talk it out with them, Akihito wasn't changing his decision on leaving and after escaping from his cell, he had to flee elsewhere.

It took a couple of hours but they came home with worried faces that went through a series of emotions. Worry, shock, happy, and then it settled on anger which wasn't what he quite wanted to be in the way of.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!", his father bellowed making him feel even more regretful of his actions. His mother placed a tender hand onto his own and led them into the kitchen while she swam about preparing some tea.

"...I didn't want to see your faces after hearing what happened..."

"Well, escaping didn't help your situation at all young man."

This reminded him of when he was younger and getting scolded at for doing something wrong. Just with the tensions much higher and no calm sounding voice to pacify the anger his father has.

"I'm still leaving to the Great Reef tonight. What happened today made me want to explore outside the walls, to get away from this sickening city."

Akihito's father just took a deep breath before getting up and walking towards his room. He came out moments later with a camera and a duffle bag.

"Take these and start packing, I don't accept your actions but what's done is done and I can only help you at this point. Make sure to visit every once in a while, your mother and I will miss you."

He smiled despite the situation he managed to put himself into, and got up as well to pack for the journey.

Packing brought him thoughts that were selfish but tempting nonetheless. Situating all his stuff, he said goodbye to his parents while promising to try and visit every 3 months.

Heading out of the home he lived in since he was just a baby almost brought him into tears, not that he would admit to it. Akihito swam towards the wall and quickly hid behind a rock. The wall wasn't being guarded very much, just one to two guards swimming back and forth.

'Probably wouldn't think anyone was stupid enough to go outside of these walls, it just leads to bloodshed. Welp, guess I'm that stupid someone', he huffed bringing his arms to cross over each other.

Looking back at the wall, he could see a tiny hole in it, no bigger than that of two basketballs. Even he didn't know how they could miss the hole.

Akihito swam closer once the  
He found a small hole near the edge of the border and he couldn't help to grin broadly at the luck he was having today. He pushed his belongings through the hole and followed after it. He observed his surroundings and quickly swam towards the nearest rock. Akihito didn't want to get spotted close to the wall or else he might be treated as someone who wanted to get over it.

From behind the rock that was facing towards the border, Akihito was greeted a marvelous view.

Coral the size of boulders were in shades of the rainbow and the buildings that tower high were a blue and purple gradient.

Akihito's fingers twitched as it grabbed his cheap camera and the shutter clicked. He reviewed the photo but it wasn't able to capture the elegance of the city. He always wondered what the city would look like but never imagined it would be this beautiful.

Having gained new strength, he got up from the boulder and started to swim towards the city. He wasn't that stupid enough to swim directly inside so he devised a plan to sneak in the poorest district there was. The districts were separated by wealth and the districts close to the border were deemed the poor and vice versa.

When he made it into the district, no one seemed to mind and treated him as if he were a normal citizen. Akihito assumed that most fugitives like himself come here so it's not out of the norm.

The first step to his plan of acquiring his dream job is to, well, find where the office is for said job. If he finds out what the requirements are then it would make things a little easier than picking a needle from a hay stack. Akihito went around asking some of the Mers that look not so aggressive and one of them pointed into the direction that leads to another district.

He thanked the person and swam in that direction. It lead into a mediocre district that follows the rules and regulations. He swam around looking for a sign that has some indication of his job and saw a moderately sized building with bright neon lights that spell 'Oceanic Newspapers'. Going up towards the building, he made his way inside and only saw chaos. Papers and pens floating all of over the place, unconscious mers littered the floor, and Mers on the phones running around. It looked alot like a Black Friday sale.

He went up to the receptionist and asked to apply for Land Photography. She smiled so widely that I thought she was Cheshire. She handed me a tag with Akihito's name on it and directed me to Mr. Yamazaki's office. Once inside the office, he introduced himself and straight up assigned him with a job.

Akihito was pushed out the door with only a piece of paper in his hand. He blinked a few times, and looked down at the paper.

Newbie's mission - "Photograph a building on Land"

He felt that the word 'newbie' could have been left out to make him feel a bit better so he took a pen and just crossed it out.

Even despite a year passing by and him proving his worth as an photographer, Akihito was still given the simple missions here and there. He made some friends during one of his day offs and ever since then, they became brothers from a different mother. 4 months into his job he decided to also take up on Criminal Photography. It brought him the same excitement as Land Photography but this time, he has to worry about his own species trying to kill him if he ever took a picture of the things going on underneath the mask of their businesses.

Although that rarely happened given how small and agile he was.

Right now, he is in the middle of a stakeout involving Asami Ryuuchi. Asami had a lot to his name involving his legal work and how handsome he was but you couldn't find anything underneath that. A hint was given to his boss that around midnight, there will be a dealing involving him and a politician.

He scoffed at the amount of zeros he found on Asami's net worth and grumbled "rich bastard".

It wasn't the first time for Akihito to get a hint on Asami but most ended up being fake and others brought him more trouble than he asked for. While he got out alive and sometimes injured if he didn't take a picture that is worthy being put onto the newspaper, then he won't get paid. Which resulted in him being hungry on multiple occasions.

On top of a warehouse nearby the one the dealing was supposedly be in, Akihito was setting up his camera he received from his boss. The camera worked amazingly well at night as long as there was a bit of light. He layed his body down and waited for them to come.

An hour passed and a limousine drove up to the warehouse and Asami got out of it. Even if Akihito wasn't gay, Asami could be described as everyone's wet dream. Slick black hair, muscles that gouge everytime he moves and a tail that was colored in a red and black gradient.

A merman got out from the driver seat and walked up to Asami, he whispered something into his ear and Asami waved his hand in response. Akihito was a bit suspicious of what the merman said but the politician wasn't here so he didn't pay it too much mind.

Another 2 hours passed before a black car pulled up, a merman got out and opened the door to a fat merman. He looked around 50-ish and wore enough makeup to make him look young but anyone can tell that age was catching up to him. Asami walked up to the warehouse with the politician following him. Akihito slowly followed them up above while occasionally taking pictures, He was a bit giddy as if this were to make it unto the newspaper, he would be famous in the good and the bad way.

The meeting had started and Akihito captured in what he hoped was decent photos given the poor lightning. He zoomed in to try and capture the faces of the two but noticed Asami staring straight through the lens. Muttering a simple "fuck" he took off hoping to escape.

Asami looked towards Suoh and ordered the capture of him.

Akihito's breath was laboured and his thoughts were swimming all over the place but the instinct to swim as fast as he can took over his rational thoughts.

Looking behind him, all he saw was large muscles before being tackled into a pile of kelp. Suoh thought quickly and used the kelp to create a make shift rope, wrapping it around Akihito, leaving only his legs free. Suoh put him onto his shoulder as Akihito kicked and screamed. He brought him over to the limo and threw him inside. Asami went in through the other door before Akihito could make it there and closed the door, sealing his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First time for me posting on AO3 but I have been a long time lurker. If anyone is a Grammer Nazi then that's fine because I need all the help I can get.
> 
> A/N (2): Hiiii, it's been a while and I kinda forgot I even uploaded this onto the website. I've been moving to the new house which didn't give me a lot of time to write/edit during this period. And then I learned it will take a month (prediction) for wifi to be established into the new house but even during this I was reading a lot, let's estimate 12 hours every day which gave me a lot of inspiration and words/phrases I could work with to improve my writing! - (I'll be editing a lot since uh, it's a cringe inducing read even if I'm the one who wrote it.
> 
> After reading other fanfictions, I realized mine is lacking the thoughts of Akihito. I'll write more about what Akihito thinks starting from this chapter! Including Asami once we get into him. This story is taken place underwater but it's the same as on land but just imagine everything flooded. After thinking about it, I mostly wrote this book just to write a sex scene with Asami having 2 dicks. XD
> 
> Well, please leave kudos and comments!!! I'm always looking forward to what you have to say be it the story or omething you want to share (≧▽≦)

**Author's Note:**

> First time for me posting on AO3 but I have been a long time lurker. If anyone is a Grammer Nazi then that's fine because I need all the help I can get.


End file.
